


时间旅行者及其他故事 Time Traveller and the other stories

by KaterinaJA



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaJA/pseuds/KaterinaJA





	1. Chapter 1

医生建议我写日记，尽管从小学毕业后我就没写过这玩意。古费拉克倒是日记的忠实拥趸，他恨不得把一天二十四个小时掰成二十五个来用，事无巨细地把鲜活的经历变成死板的钢笔字。我无法理解他的这一爱好，好在热安也坚定地嘲笑他，这倒算是个奇事，因为我总认为，如果我们当中必定得出一个以写字谋生的人，热安必定会是不二人选。

总之，现在我有了一支笔，和一本足够厚的廉价仿皮革封面记事本，就和你经常能在医生或者是教师的办公桌上看到的那种一样。在一次惯例的清晨谈话后，医生给了我这本记事本，与其说是建议，不如说是无数次失败治疗后的最后一次无用尝试。

“也许回忆过去的事能让你好转过来。”他说。这听上去几乎有些像是来自朋友的友好忠告了。

我在这间医院度过了三年，也许更长。刚来的那段日子里，我会挣扎着从紧绑住身体的束缚带间挣扎着用指甲在墙上刻痕，作为遥遥无期的等待中唯一的慰藉。后来护士来修剪了我的指甲，那些足以扮演童话里张牙舞爪的长指甲巫婆的锋利指甲变成了温和的圆钝，连带着一切有可能用作“武器”的东西全被收走了。这其实毫无必要，我怕疼，非常怕，在睡梦中毫无所觉地死去才是我理想的结局。但很快，医生就发现他们的作为毫无必要，也许过量的镇定药物麻痹了我的神经，或者说我任由他们侵入我的思想，把那些曾经以白纸黑字的方式嵌入我脑袋里的东西全部腐蚀成了残缺的碎片——我的记忆彻底变成了一张渔网。

无论如何，我开始写日记了。

我要写一个故事。

（1）

我的第一个故事，有关一个时间旅行者。

和很多科幻故事的主角一样，时间旅行者并非一开始就知道自己拥有这样的异能。他出生于法国南部的边陲小城，湿润的空气和温暖的阳光，还有常见的法国传统家庭中教师母亲和医生父亲的组合。我曾有幸见过他的童年照片，不太得体地裸露着上身的三岁男孩，半长不短的沙金色头发柔软地贴在耳边，如玻璃弹珠般泛着光泽的蓝色眼睛，要不是我不信上帝，准得说他长得就像个真正的天使。

安——这是时间旅行者的名字，确切来说，是他的姓氏简写。这是个故事，故事总是需要一个普通又特别的化名。事实上只有我的朋友会称呼他为“安”，这是个充满调侃意味的昵称，安不喜欢这个称呼，尽管我从未见他正式反驳过。

后来他独自来到了巴黎，付出的代价很是可观——他的中产阶级古板父亲拒绝再为他花一分钱，包括他生无分文来到巴黎时带着的那只古旧皮箱，也是多年前一位去世的长辈留给他的可笑礼物。他在火车站边踌躇了一夜，然后发现了自己的异能。

安说不清他的异能是如何被触发的，据他所说，他就是在长椅上“打了个盹”，醒来时发现自己周围已经不是现代化标志的蒸汽火车，而是泛着冰冷金属光泽的地铁——他愿意称呼那玩意儿为“火车”，尽管它的速度实实在在地令人感到惊讶。

“你是说，你是来自十九世纪巴黎的时间旅行者，而不是什么磕坏了脑袋分不清楚舞台和现实的戏剧学院学生。”

“我不是。”

安在他来到巴黎的第一天就患上了过敏症，非常严重的那一种。他躺在阁楼上动弹不得，连呼吸都开始逐渐变得微弱。我不得不把他的手用布条绑在床架上，以防他把自己抓得血肉模糊。这事我可以说得上是熟能生巧，毕竟他并不是那个矮小逼仄又潮湿的阁楼中的唯一住户，上一个到访者，也正好是这个故事的第二主角，如果他在这儿，会建议我用上那个大写字母来作为他的代号，但是这里，让我们称呼他为“泰尔”。

泰尔和安，就像是一对反义词。如果不是他们都曾有幸——如果是我爸爸，他就会用上这个词。他一贯认为能在他的旅馆里白吃白喝哪怕只是一杯水，都应该对他和我的母亲感恩戴德——成为这间阁楼的临时租户，很难把这两个人联系到一起。泰尔长着一头任何时候都不具备攻击性的深棕色卷发，温和有礼，容易接近——这是大多数人初次见到泰尔时的通常幻觉。

大多数人，不包括安。

“你的观点太悲观，恕我没法继续这个话题。”

“你说话一直那么正经吗，天使。”

安不喜欢这个“昵称”。事实上，他不喜欢泰尔用任何带宗教或神话意味的词来称呼他。但对泰尔而言，用天使、神使甚至是太阳神的名讳来指代安，就像是一种得寸进尺的试探，试探安那张似乎是由米开朗琪罗本人的雕刻刀塑造出的脸，是否能染上人类的神情。

春天即将过去时，安的过敏症有所好转，他终于不再需要被布条绑着手腕。虽然我已经尽量找了足够柔软的布条，他可以称得上是惨白的手腕上依然留下了醒目的、几乎可以说是带有暧昧意味的红痕。泰尔对此绝无微词，他甚至在安看不到的地方为他画像。铅灰色的素描，以一种不该出现在泰尔身上的谨慎。他就像是沉迷于自己作品的皮格马利翁，急切地想要把安定格在他的画笔下。

安像个笨拙的孩童——不知道为什么我总是觉得安的单纯天真超过我和泰尔能看到的部分。他小心翼翼地换着电视频道，对政论节目有着超乎寻常的热情。我猜测他来自一个古板的家庭，也许还有一个通常意义的严格父亲——事实上，并不是所有人都和德纳第家一样，把坑蒙拐骗当作一个孩子最大的本事。妈妈一天三次地抱怨我“又捡付不起房租的穷小子回家”，似乎对她来说，安的来路不明不是值得担忧的事，他没钱付阁楼的房租才是。

泰尔和安在互相试探。听上去也许很怪，安看上去对任何事都漠不关心。他问巴纳斯山借了公立图书馆的借书卡——天知道他怎么和巴纳斯山搭上话，把大量的时间消耗在沉重的沉重书本里。他僵直着脊背吸收着那些书籍时，泰尔和我把大把的时间花在剧院里。我们一个月内看了三次《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，我不知道怎么年轻人的疯狂爱情就成为了泰尔的最爱——或许他也只是想打发时间，就像他从学校档案室里搬回来的那些那部头一样，都是为了消耗看似没有尽头的时间——在安不在的时候。

我有理由相信，泰尔爱上了安。

并非爱情意味的那种。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

（2）

夏天到来的时候，安不见了。

安的消失就像他的出现那样毫无预兆。他读过的那本《理想国》还压在泰尔的枕头下，因为多日下雨而泛着发霉气味的床垫上还散落着几张写着希腊语诗句的纸。我和泰尔有理由相信他的离开是出自偶然，毕竟在安的众多“过于正经”的特点之中，“不告而别”从来都是他的行事准则里绝对禁止的一条。

但安的离开，依然是板上钉钉的事实。

“他还会回来的，”泰尔把一块油纸包着的黄油递给我，手指间夹着一支我从父亲那里顺来的烟卷，“他总不会平白无故地消失。”

我指出他话中的错误，“他也是平白无故地出现的，在地铁站，”我把喝了半瓶的啤酒递给他，“你该不会相信什么时间旅行的鬼话吧。”

泰尔对此未置可否。

在众多巴黎的艺术生之中，泰尔或许能算得上是其中最博学的几个之一。夏天结束时，父亲终于下定决心要把这个“白吃白住还在墙面上乱涂乱画的穷学生”扫地出门。德纳第这块招牌在巴黎可没什么好名声，通常总是和小偷、骗子这样的词放在一块——巴纳斯山为这事坐过几年牢。

泰尔又重新成为了无家可归的泰尔，这么说会显得有些可怜，幸好他在一次学校社团活动里认识了红色头发、从西班牙来的弗以伊。弗以伊可能是我见过的最为经历丰富的人，他打着很多份工，用来维持他的日常生活和学费。因为泰尔的关系，我们曾经一块在学校附近的咖啡馆打发过几个炎热的下午——弗以伊在那里工作，不那么忙的时候他会来和我们聊会天。

和弗以伊聊天有助于形成一种“至少还有人比我倒霉”的自我安慰情绪，因此当我和他说起安时，他的反应并没有意料之中的吃惊。也许他把我当成了一个可怜的妄想症女孩——谁知道呢。

安再一次出现时，在巴黎大学外的一条繁忙的街道上——他直接撞上了弗以伊。

我和泰尔在咖啡馆见到他时，安看上去比以前更心事重重了一些。听上去有些奇怪，但是他的确不像那个我在地铁站外面遇见的年轻男孩了。倒不是说他的长相比以前更老了——任何一个见过他的人，都会误认为那是个逃课的中学生，只是那双蓝色的眼睛总是显得那么洞察一切。他原本垂在耳边的金发长长了，用一根黑色的缎带整齐地束在脑后。他连说话的口气都变了，像波澜不惊的海面一样平静，似乎任何事都无法掀起他情绪的变化。

除了面对泰尔的时候。

“我一无所信，”泰尔和安在阁楼上的争论突然停了下来，“我信仰你。”

我和弗以伊去看电影，《魂断威尼斯》，学校戏剧社的内部放映，胶片质感的画面让眼前的一切都显得颇有年代感。我看着弗以伊在昏暗灯光下的侧脸，忽然觉得有些诡异的滑稽——出门前妈妈骂骂咧咧地“提醒”我，和一个穷到连早晨的新鲜面包都买不起的穷鬼约会对我没好处。但电影第一句对白开始时，我突然觉得思考这些是毫无意义的——冒着热气的拿铁，早晨煎得正好围了一圈焦黄色金边的煎蛋、散发着学校图书馆刺鼻油墨气味的试卷、巴纳斯山房间里总是挥之不去的酒精味道、泰尔胡乱塞在画架下面沾着不知道是血迹还是颜料的暗红色痕迹，又或者是在廉价啤酒和黄油面包的味道里纠缠的吻。

这些都太近了，而其他都太远了。

“潘妮，我觉得他要死了。”

我确信，一个没有信仰的酒鬼，爱上了一个天使。

TBC


End file.
